My Bear
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: Chuck and his baby sister fight over Blair.


**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copywright infringement intended.  
**Timeline:** Sophomore year of College

* * *

Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass and Serena van der Woodsen shared an apartment in New Haven, Connecticut. They felt it was easier and besides, they were all high-maintenance people, even if Serena denied it.

Their routines were pretty basic and similar to high school: classes during the weekdays, even if Blair had to text during class to wake her best friends up and Saturdays were spent partying, hanging out with people and/or having sex. It was the best way to experience college.

But on this particular Saturday, none of the three were doing anything remotely close the usual.

Chuck was at dinner with his parents, discussing school and Bass Industries.

Blair and Serena were left babysitting – Serena's two-year-old sister.

Well, they had been, but it was now ten o'clock and Alexandria Olivia Bass was asleep in her brother's bed.

Serena had been studying government for the past two hours, but when Blair had checked on her ten minutes ago, the blond was fast asleep, clutching the textbook.

Blair was wide awake and waiting for her boyfriend to return.

After eating a banana, she went into the living room and straightened up. The food was already either thrown away or returned to its rightful place, and the movies were neatly in their correct, alphabetical position. So Blair decided to fluff the pillows; busy work. She had nothing else to do than her keep herself busy.

"Bear?"

Blair was humming to herself and missed the soft whisper of a child's call.

"Bear," it came again.

Blair stood up straight and scrunched her face in confusion.

"Bear!"

Blair turned around and jumped. The little girl was now directly in front of her, wearing her silk, two-piece pajamas.

"Oh, my God, Lexi, you scared me!" she held her hand over her heart.

"Sowwy." Her pout was just like Serena's.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie," Blair bent down and picked up her goddaughter (Chuck and Blair had been made godparents).

"Why are you out of bed this late?" Blair asked and Lexi dropped her head on her _sister_'s shoulder.

"Donno," came the soft, tired reply. "Wanted my Bear."

Blair was confused again. "Well, Lex, you don't have a bear here," she replied, trying to remember if she'd seen any stuffed animals or remembered Lily mentioning anything.

Lexi lifted her head up and locked blue with brown. "You're my Bear," she said in a tone that made Blair feel like she was incompetent (Bass and Rhodes blood was a bad combination).

"I'm confu–" she cut herself off with a wide look and then a proud smile. "Oh, my God! You were calling for me?!"

The little girl nodded her head and gave her a _duh_ look.

"Blair," the older girl said out loud.

"Bear," Lexi mimicked.

Blair squeaked and gave the little blond girl kisses all over her face. She didn't even hear the door open and the Basses walk in on the happy moment.

Chuck smiled as he looked at his girlfriend and his baby (half) sister. It always warmed his heart when he saw his two favorite girls looking so happy together.

He strolled over to them and behind Blair, resting his chin on her shoulder in between the girls.

"What's going on?"

Blair turned her head, the smile brighter, and one of the happiest moods he'd seen her in, in years. This threw him off guard.

"Hello!" she bit her lip and blushed.

Chuck smiled and lifted his chin so that the two could kiss in greeting.

Lexi blinked and frowned slightly. Her left arm was already around Blair and her right moved to her brother's face. She poked his cheek. "No. My bear!" she stated.

Chuck moved his lips from his girlfriend's and turned to the little one on his right. "No, she's my Bear," he countered.

Blair watched the two as Lexi gave Chuck a definite Bass look. It was a bit scary on a two-year-old.

"My Bear," she stated and hugged Blair with both arms.

"Can't have her," she stuck her tongue out at her big brother.

"Nuh uh," he played along and then scooped his sister into his arms and gave her a half twirl.

Lexi squeaked at the sudden movement and then rest her head on his shoulder. She yawned. "My Bear," she whispered into his neck.

Blair watched in amusement at the two and then Lily and Bart came over.

"Hello," Lily greeted.

Blair looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello, Lily. Bart. How was dinner?"

"Splendid," Lily said and turned to her daughter, who was falling asleep in her stepson's arms, "And what are you doing up, Alexandria?"

"Not tired," she said, not lifting her head, but turning slightly to look at her mother.

"I can tell. Why don't we get you back to bed, yes?" Lily gently took her from Chuck's arms and stroked her long blond hair. "Say goodnight, darling."

Lexi turned and reached her arms for Blair, who took two steps and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "Night, sweetie."

The little one gave her a wet kiss with a sleepy smile. She then turned to her brother. "Still my Bear." And then put her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Lily gave a small laugh and walked away, Bart following right behind with his hand on his wife's back.

Chuck watched the threesome and then turned to look at his girlfriend. He put his arm around her waist and dragged her into his arms. "Bear's all mine now," he chuckled deep in his throat and kissed her passionately.

When the duo paused for breath, Blair looked at him questionably. "How'd you know she was talking about me?"

Chuck laughed again. "She was saying your name."

"No, what she was saying was 'bear.'"

Chuck pecked her lips. "Blair, she's two. She has a hard time saying 'L's."

Blair smiled and blushed. "You're so cute when you understand Lexi-speak," she pressed her chest against his.

"Alright, enough talk about my sister. It's my turn to get Bear-time."

He kissed her jaw and moved upwards to the underside of her ear and the nibbled on her lobe.

"My Bear," and he swiftly swept her off her feet and held her bridal style.

**End.**


End file.
